Bashed
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Just my Take on This Week's ep and what i would of liked to see happen, I Also Threw in a Special Moment Kurt has With Finn


**Kurt is walking down the street when all of a sudden he hears a yell for help and two guys screaming cusswords. He rounds the conor and sees a guy getting the crap beat out of him by two guys. Kurt starts yelling at the top of his voice "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he runs over to the guys and pushes them off of the guy the guy is ok and gets up and runs away not even saying thank you or anything.**

**Kurt pushes the one of the guys "what do you think you're doing, I'm not afraid of you!" "Oh really now" the guy says and pushes him and the other guy grabs a brick and whacks Kurt in the head, the other guy punches him and kicks him and leaves Kurt on the ground left for dead.**

**Kurt wakes up he is in the choir room all he sees is the empty choir room and Finn sitting on the piano bench in the middle of the room. He looks at Finn and sees two big angelwings are flowing in the sunlight from his back. Kurt gets up and walks over to Finn and hugs him tight. "Oh no wait." Kurt pulls back and starts to cry "Finn am I dead?" Finn looks at him with tears in his eyes "yes Kurt but Grilled Cheesus says it's not your time yet" as Kurt feels a pain in his chest and a jolt of electricity shoot through him.**

**Kurt puts a hand on his chest "Ow that hurt." Finn looks at him "Kurt come here" Finn leads him to the door and they look out the window instead of seeing the hallway of the school Finn and Kurt see the alley in NY where Kurt's body is lying stiff and medic's surrounding his body trying to bring him back to life. Kurt sees them charge up the machine and he sees his body reacting to the jolt and he feels another sharp pain in his chest.**

**Finn looks at him and he looks out the window again and sees the medic put two fingers on Kurt's neck he hears him say, "Wait he's back, we got a steady pulse."**

**Kurt starts to fade away from Finn, Finn puts out his hand and Kurt reaches out for it. "It's not your time little brother, I'll see you one day for now go be with Burt and tell him and mom I love them both, same with Rachel. "Finn I love you," "I love you little bro." He hears and sees Finn's form fade away as Kurt fades away also and he wakes up on a stretcher in the ambulance with a medic looking down at him placing a stethoscope on his bare chest.**

"You're going to be ok son almost lost you there you're one lucky guy." Kurt sighs a breath of relief and closes his eyes.

**They all sit in the waiting room waiting for a doctor. The doctor comes out and Blaine gets up. "Is he ok?" "Yes he is fine for now, he got some cuts and bruises he was also dead at the scene." Blaine almost fainted but Rachel placed her hand on his shoulder and let the doctor talk. "He is ok they got him back and now he is alive and in a coma at the moment he is stable so you all can go see him."**

**They all shake their heads and follow the doctor to Kurt's room. They let Blaine in first and he gasps out at the sight of Kurt lying frail in the hospital bed with his eyes closed, the only sound in the room is the beeping of the heart monitor. Blaine is relieved to hear it and showing that Kurt is alive.**

**They all huddle around Kurt's bedside and Sam talks to him saying "Kurt we know you can hear us pull though buddy, we are here for you." Sam looks at Blaine and steps back Blaine stands by Kurt's bedside. Blaine takes Kurt's hand and its cool to the touch but he knows Kurt can feel him there as he starts to sing No one is going to hurt you. The other's join in after the song is over Sam, Rachel, Mercedes and Artie give him space and leave the room. Blaine strokes his fingers through Kurt's hair and he lays close to Kurt and gently lies his head on Kurt's chest and listens to his heartbeat thanking god that he is still here with him.**

**A few days later Burt arrives at the hospital and is furious with Kurt. He storms into Kurt's hospital room. "Kurt what the hell were you thinking you could of been killed those guys could of had a gun!" "Dad I know what was I supposed to do though, let them kill that guy?" "No but you sure gave me a fright son, Burt chokes back a sob I already lost your mother. Tears slip down his cheeks and we lost Finn I don't want to lose you to Kurt if I lost you to I wouldn't know what to do." Kurt takes his hand "Dad I'm sorry I know I'm here ok, speaking of Finn i saw him. "You did how is he, is he ok where he is?" "He is fine and beautiful his soul was lingering around the choir room its where I ended up it must be his little cloud in heaven and i ended up there to as its my one place i loved. He was sitting in there and you should've seen him dad he looked just like when he was 19 and he had big beautiful white angelwings. I gave him the biggest hug and he told me it wasn't my time yet." Burt looks at Kurt with tear stained cheeks. "He told me to tell you he misses and loves you and Carole to I wish she could've been here I would have loved to tell her that in person but I know you will for me." "Of course I will" Burt says.**

**"Thanks dad I'm sleepy so I'm going to take a rest." "Ok son you get better." as he kisses his cheek and walks out of the room.**

**Ok I'm ending it there this is just how I wanted to see the bashing part and hospital scene and all...**


End file.
